


When You Hold Me Tight (SuFin)

by loveglasses



Series: GAYYY Hetalia Songfics :) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluffy, I'M DOING THIS ONE AT A TIME, I'm lazy, M/M, SO FLUFFY, idc, maybe too fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglasses/pseuds/loveglasses
Summary: Based off the song, 'When You Hold Me Tight' by Yael Meyer. It's a great song!Also, this is my first work on AO3. I hope you like it!





	When You Hold Me Tight (SuFin)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. This is my first SuFin work, as well as my first AO3 work. And shockingly, my first public work of gayness. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism appreciated. JUST PRETEND THEY ARE USING SWEDISH AND FINNISH OK I DIDN'T WANT TO USE GOOGLE TRANSLATE.

A/N : Lyrics in all lowercase.

love, it isn’t just a dream  
now that you are everything to me

Sweden cuddled Finland in his arms. Finland was so cute at times like these, but Finland refused to admit it.   
"Su-san?" Finland asked.   
"Ya, Fin?" Sweden answered.  
"I love you," Finland said in Finnish.   
"Oh, really?" Sweden asked, also in Finnish.  
"Yes..." Finland said in Finnish. 

oh love is the sweetest thing  
i smile at every being with a skip in my heart

"Well..." Sweden said in Finnish.   
"I love you too," he said in Swedish. 

 

the moon, the sky, the stars can shine all night long tonight  
but i only have eyes for you and i’m home when you hold me tight (so just hold me tight)

Finland gave a contempt smile.   
"Su-san?" he asked in Swedish.  
"Yeah?" Sweden answered in Swedish.   
"I'm getting sort of tired." Finland whispered in Finnish.   
"Do you want to go up to bed?" Sweden asked in Finnish.  
"No, no. Can I just fall asleep here?" Finland asked, kind of embarrassed.   
"It's fine."   
"Really, Su-san?"  
"Really."

oh oh oh oh oh  
you hold me tight

Finland closed his eyes, nuzzling into the warmth of Sweden's body. He smiled a little. 

love, dazzling at first sight  
challenging now everything we thought we knew was right  
oh love, it is our destiny  
we’re caught up in the daze of only you and me

Sweden looked down in his arms, and on the couch with Finland. He attempted a smile. Fin was so cute.   
I love you, Fin. I love you so much. 

the moon, the sky, the stars can shine all night long tonight  
but i only have eyes for you and i’m home when you hold me tight   
oh oh oh oh oh  
you hold me tight

Finland adjusted a bit, trying to find a really comfy position.   
But, it felt nice. He could probably just drift off here and now. 

even through high tide and tempestuous rainfall (snowfall really but)  
i’ll be by your side with bated breath and (together) we’ll sail through it all

Even though it started snowing a little outside, it was still somewhat warm inside the house, so Sweden and Finland were OK. 

(together) we’ll sail through it all  
oh oh oh oh oh  
(together) we’ll sail through it all

Sweden, once Finland started snoring cute little snores, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! More Songfics coming. If you like my stories, read some on Quotev (.blameitonthebuttercat) or Wattpad (.loveglasses).  
> Also. Listen to it on YouTube. It's on the Healer OST apparently, so that's where my mom must've heard it.   
> It's legit the cutest lil song ever.


End file.
